


La exclusiva

by Beyrus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beyrus/pseuds/Beyrus
Summary: Los Gryffindors tienen una detención que les impide comprar entradas para el partido de Quidditch más esperado del año. Entre Dean, Seamus, Ron y Harry traman un retorcido plan en el que piensan involucrar al profesor que les castigó: Severus Snape.El plan tendrá unas consecuencias inesperadas.





	1. El plan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son de J.K. Rowling. Sólo hago esto por diversión y para que la gente lo disfrute.

―¿Qué habéis hecho esta vez? ―inquirió Hermione cabreada, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

Estaban saliendo de la clase de Pociones y Ron, Harry, Neville, Dean y Seamus ya tenían una detención para el viernes con Filch.

―Nosotros no hemos hecho nada ―protestó Ron―, el hurón tiró algo en mi caldero y… explotó.

―Y su explosión se expandió hasta llegar al mío que tuvo la misma reacción y así hasta que llegó al de Seamus… ―explicó Harry―, reacción en cadena. Tuviste suerte de librarte por haberte sentado lejos de nosotros…

Los Gryffindors se encaminaron hacia su sala común en silencio, no valía la pena discutir sobre la detención. Tuvieran la culpa o no, Snape nunca sería justo con ellos. 

Uno de los muchachos resopló de repente, sobresaltando al resto.

―¡Mierda, chicos! ―se quejó Dean―, ¿a que no sabéis qué nos vamos a perder por culpa del bastardo grasiento? ―todos le miraron sin entender―. ¡Este viernes se ponen a la venta las entradas para ver a los Chudley Cannons! ¡Se van a agotar y no vamos a poder ir a verlos!

―¡Es verdad! ¡Maldito cretino! ―refunfuñó Ron―. No nos quedará otra que convencer a alguien para que vaya a comprarlas. No me pienso perder ese partido ni loco, ¡es la Gran Final!

Unas horas más tarde, los cinco chicos se encontraban totalmente desolados, reunidos en su habitación. No habían conseguido que nadie fuera a por las entradas, parecía que todo el mundo se había puesto de acuerdo para hacer algo importante justo ese día en el que ellos tendrían que ir a la detención y, Hermione se había negado rotundamente a hacer una cola de, por lo menos, seis horas para conseguirlas, a pesar de que habían intentado convencerla de todas las formas posibles.

Un día después, todos, sin demostrar ni un ápice de alegría en sus rostros, se reunieron en el comedor para desayunar. Habían pasado el viernes sin mayor problema, limpiando y frotando los suelos de los pasillos de Hogwarts y carcomiéndose por dentro, por no poder estar en ese momento haciendo la cola para conseguir las entradas.

Al poco rato de haber empezado a desayunar, las lechuzas arribaron en el comedor y empezaron a lanzar el correo a sus destinatarios correspondientes. Ron recibió una carta de los gemelos en la que se burlaban de él y Hermione recibió su nueva edición de El Profeta.

―Vaya… parece que ayer se agotaron las entradas en tiempo récord ―murmuró, viendo el titular que adornaba la portada. Dean y Ron lanzaron un bufido―, pero… esperad… aquí pone que El Profeta regalará cinco entradas a la persona que les entregue unas fotos exclusivas o les haga partícipes de una buena noticia ―con aquella última frase había conseguido captar la atención de sus compañeros.

―Trae ―dijo Seamus arrebatándole de malas formas el periódico. Estuvo leyéndolo durante un rato mientras Hermione se cruzaba de brazos―, ¡es cierto, chicos! Harry, de nuevo eres nuestro salvador ―comentó con sorna, mirando al muchacho.

―No, ni lo penséis. No pienso contar nada de mi vida para conseguir unas tontas entradas. Que sea otro el que lo haga ―dijo rotundo.

―Venga… unas fotitos con algún chico que te guste y ya… ¡sólo con eso conseguiremos las entradas! ―insistió Dean―, tenemos hasta el sábado que viene de plazo, es decir, una semana…

―He dicho que no. Hazte tú una foto besando a Neville y mándasela ―replicó y se levantó cabreado. Sin decir una palabra más, se fue a la habitación, dejando a sus compañeros hablando del premio de El Profeta.

Los chicos no tardaron mucho en reunirse con él. Parecían bastante excitados. Harry levantó la vista de los deberes que había estado haciendo y los miró, con una ceja alzada.

―Hemos encontrado la solución, Harry. Te vas a partir de risa cuando te contemos lo que se nos ha ocurrido―dijo Dean, sentándose sobre su cama con una sonrisa en la boca. Ron y Neville no parecían estar tan contentos.

―A ver, ¿qué absurdo plan habéis ideado? Iluminadme.

―Ron tiene detención con el grasiento el lunes. Hemos pensado que sería una buenísima noticia para El Profeta si consiguiéramos una foto de Snape dándose un besito con un alumno… en este caso, Ron ―le explicó Seamus.

―¡¿Qué?! ―preguntó Harry perplejo, sintiendo que algo por dentro le oprimía los pulmones con fuerza y subía por su garganta. Desde hacía tiempo había reconocido para sí mismo que le gustaba mucho Snape e imaginarse a su amigo en los brazos de su profesor le había hecho sentirse bastante celoso.

Por otro lado, sabía que Ron era fanático del equipo, pero nunca hubiera pensado que su fanatismo llegaría tan lejos como para acceder a hacer algo así. Seguramente entre Dean y Seamus habían conseguido convencerlo, sus dos compañeros eran bastante persuasivos cuando querían.

―No se nos ocurría nada mejor… y yo necesito ir a ese partido ―dijo en un murmullo Ron, como intentando justificar su actitud―. Es muy importante para mí y como no hagamos algo pronto, el plazo que da El Profeta se acabará y…

―Además, es una buena venganza. Fue su culpa que no pudiéramos compras las entradas y parece cosa del destino que justo Ron tenga una detención con él, pasado mañana ―explicó Dean.

Neville se metió en el baño sin preocuparse por escuchar el resto del plan. No estaba nada de acuerdo con molestar a Snape… Luego tendrían que acarrear con las consecuencias y presentía que éstas no serían nada buenas.

―Por cierto, Harry, necesitamos que nos eches una mano ―intervino Seamus―, necesitamos tu capa invisible. Alguien tendrá que hacer la foto, claro… no la va a hacer Ron.

―Pues no os la pienso dejar, ¿y si os descubre? ―protestó Harry. Estaban locos si pensaban que todo aquello iba a salir bien.

―Venga, colega ―pidió Ron―, ven con la capa y haz la foto. Sólo será un momento… no puedo perderme ese partido. Tú sabes lo importante que es para mí ir a ver a los Chudley Cannons. Además, yo soy el que saldrá peor parado y hay una entrada también para ti…

Y entonces, Harry cedió. Tenía curiosidad por ver cómo reaccionaba Snape ante aquella situación tan comprometida y, además, no podía negarle eso a su amigo, sabía el tiempo que Ron había estado esperando a que llegara ese día, así que a pesar de las advertencias de Neville y la negativa de éste respecto a participar en el plan, los otros cuatro compañeros siguieron adelante.

El lunes ya tenían todo planeado. Hermione se olía que iban a hacer algo, pero ninguno le decía nada y, a Neville le habían prohibido que abriera la boca si quería seguir siendo su amigo. Ya bastante era que se hubiese rajado.

―Ron, ponte guapo para tu cita ―se burló Dean, mientras el resto preparaba todo lo necesario.

―Seguro que cuando te tires sobre él, se emociona y te mete la lengua hasta el esófago ―dijo esta vez Seamus.

Harry tenía el ceño fruncido y se aguantaba a duras penas las ganas que tenía de liarse a puñetazos con sus compañeros. No le hacía ni pizca de gracia imaginarse todo eso, si no era él quien besaba a Snape.

―Eso, vosotros dadme más ánimos ―contestó Ron poniendo un gesto de desagrado en el rostro―, ya bastante asco me da sólo de pensarlo, así que no hace falta que me ayudéis…

―Dejaos de tonterías y vamos ―ordenó Harry, poniéndose la capa de invisibilidad encima, dejando un hueco para que Seamus se ocultara con él. Dean se quedaría fuera, esperando a que los otros tres salieran del aula de Pociones, que era donde Ron tenía la detención. Harry había conseguido que Creevey les prestara su cámara. Con rapidez, se la colgó del cuello y cubrió a su compañero con la capa―. ¿Nos ves, Ron?

―No. Vamos, que no quiero llegar tarde. Ya bastante se va a cabrear cuando le… ¡puag! ―exclamó y apretando los labios en señal de repugnancia comenzó a andar hacia las mazmorras, seguido por Seamus y Harry que ya estaban ocultos. Dean bajaría al rato para no levantar sospechas y les esperaría fuera de la clase.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada, Ron suspiró y tragó saliva. Estaba bastante nervioso y la cara le brillaba recubierta por una ligera capa de sudor.

―Vamos, Romeo, que tú puedes ―soltó Seamus con una risilla maliciosa. Ron miró hacia donde supuso que debían estar escondidos sus compañeros y frunció el ceño.

―Creo que… ―comenzó a decir, intentando enfocar la vista sobre Harry y Seamus, sin conseguirlo―, no voy a poder hacerlo ―declaró.

―Claro que puedes, Ron ―insistió Seamus―. Venga, no nos vas a dejar ahora así… ¡Es por los Chudley!

―Sólo va a ser un beso ―intentó ayudar Harry, aunque no sabía si se lo decía a su amigo o a sí mismo. Por lo menos le consolaba saber que a Ron no le gustaba el profesor, eso le hacía sentirse un poco más tranquilo―, te arrimas, le das el beso, le hacemos la foto y nos vamos pitando a por las entradas…

Ron simplemente volvió a suspirar, se giró de nuevo hacia la puerta y se quedó observándola, con miedo. Seamus notó la indecisión de su amigo, así que salió ligeramente de la capa que le cubría, alargó el brazo y llamó, escondiéndose de nuevo y dejando a Ron con la boca abierta.

―Pase ―se oyó desde dentro.

Ron dudó un momento pero después entró, tembloroso, y Harry y Seamus se apresuraron a seguirlo antes de que su amigo cerrara la puerta. 

Y allí estaba Snape, sentado en su escritorio, con el pelo negro rozando sus hombros con delicadeza, alzando un breve segundo sus intensos ojos negros, haciendo que el corazón de Harry comenzara a palpitar a toda prisa.

―Ahí tiene unas cuantas raíces de Treasoble, trocéelas. Cuando haya acabado puede marcharse ―dijo, dirigiendo de nuevo la vista hacia los pergaminos que estaba corrigiendo.

Al principio Ron estropeó varias raíces, debido al temblor de sus manos, pero luego consiguió concentrarse y terminar el trabajo más o menos de forma decente. Sus amigos observaban nerviosos bajo la capa. Las manos de Harry tampoco se podían estar quietas debido a la situación en la que se encontraban, mientras agarraba la cámara con más fuerza de la necesaria. Después de una tensa y larga hora, Ron terminó el trabajo que le habían asignado.

―Yo… ya… ―intentó decir Ron, acercándose al pupitre donde se encontraba Snape, el cual estaba ignorándole olímpicamente.

―Si lo que trata de decirme, con esa fluidez verbal que tiene, es que ya ha terminado, entonces recoja y váyase ―espetó.

―No… yo… ―continuó titubeando―, verá…

―Acércate, Ron. Plántale un beso apasionado en los morros ―susurró Seamus, Harry le dio un codazo para que se callara, lo que menos le apetecía era que los pillaran en aquella comprometida situación. Ya tenía suficiente con el odio que sentía Snape hacia él sin ninguna justificación, como para darle una razón para que le detestara todavía más.

Ron se aproximó un poco y bordeó la mesa, quedando así frente al profesor, que todavía seguía sentado y ahora le miraba con el ceño fruncido. El pelirrojo no podía levantar la vista del suelo. Harry alzó ligeramente la cámara, preparándose para el momento.

―¿Qué demonios le pasa, Weasley? ¿Acaso quiere trocear más raíces? ―preguntó Snape con sorna en la voz.

Ron no contestó, sentía que si abría la boca para decir algo, acabaría saliendo de allí tan rápido como un torbellino. Miró ligeramente a su profesor, que le devolvía la mirada con ambas cejas alzadas, un gesto de incredulidad provocado por aquella situación inesperada. El chico dio un paso hacia Snape, y mientras éste seguía sentado, pasó ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello y le besó.

Harry se quedó estupefacto, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Nunca pensó que su amigo sería capaz de hacerlo, tampoco creyó que las horribles cosas que sentía en su estómago, iban a despertar con tanta furia al verlo. Apretó aún con más fuerza la cámara, incapaz de moverse.

―Vamos, Harry ―le instó Seamus al ver que no hacía nada. El muchacho no le hizo caso, seguía mirando la escena mientras sentía cómo algo peligroso estaba bullendo en su interior, amenazando con abrasarle por dentro. Su compañero, al ver que no reaccionaba, le quitó la cámara con premura y comenzó a sacar fotos. Habían sido precavidos y habían quitado el flash para evitar delatarse, así que nadie se percató de lo que pasaba bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

En ese momento Snape conseguía quitarse al pelirrojo de encima, con una mueca de asco surcando su, normalmente inescrutable, rostro. Se limpió la boca con la manga de su túnica.

―¿Qué se cree que está haciendo, imbécil? ―gruñó, enfadado―, ¡salga ahora mismo de aquí!

Ron dio media vuelta de forma precipitada y salió corriendo, con tan mala fortuna, que tropezó de lleno contra Seamus y Harry.

―¡Aaaah! ―gritaron los tres a la vez, mientras caían al suelo. Snape ya se había levantado y se aproximaba a los chicos.

―Vaya… parece que el señor Weasley tiene visita… ―susurró peligrosamente. Los Gryffindors se pusieron de pie inmediatamente. Mientras le miraban, comenzaron a retroceder paso a paso―. Supongo que me veré obligado a informar de este suceso al director. Debería tener a su alumno preferido un poco más controlado. Ya veremos qué opina cuando se entere de que se dedica a acosar a los profesores…

―Yo no he hecho… ―comenzó Harry, temblando. Al final, como se había imaginado, iba a acabar teniendo él toda la culpa.

―Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor… por cada uno. Y… deme ahora mismo eso. Queda confiscada hasta nueva orden ―declaró extendiendo la mano hacia Seamus.

Harry y Ron dirigieron la vista hacia su amigo y vieron que el profesor se estaba refiriendo a la cámara de Creevey. Ron palideció, no pensaba permitir que lo que había hecho no sirviera para nada.

―¡Vámonos! ―gritó el pelirrojo cogiendo por los brazos a sus amigos y los tres salieron corriendo de allí, movidos por el impulso de Ron. Snape trató de seguirlos, pero se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde, se había dejado la varita en el escritorio. De pronto, algo en el suelo llamó su atención. Se agachó, cogió la capa de invisibilidad y salió de su despacho con dirección al de Dumbledore.

Dean estaba fuera y cuando vio a los tres salir corriendo del aula de Pociones, los imitó. No pararon ninguno de los cuatro hasta que no llegaron a su habitación. Sofocados, se dejaron caer en sus respectivas camas y luego, Seamus estalló en risas.

―¡Merlín! ¡Has besado al grasiento! ―exclamó, mientras sujetaba con sus manos las fotos que había hecho con la cámara. El pelirrojo puso cara de disgusto.

―Por cierto, Ron ―intervino Neville incorporándose: había estado acostado hasta ese momento―, ¿qué le vas a decir a tu familia cuando vean esa foto publicada en El Profeta?

―¡Mierda! Pues yo… ―su cara se puso de un color parecido a su pelo. Comenzó a darle vueltas a la pregunta que le había hecho Neville, frunciendo el ceño con gesto de preocupación―. Joder chicos, creo que voy a tener que rajarme ―dijo el muchacho al fin, dirigiéndose principalmente a Seamus―. No había pensado en eso, y la verdad es que paso de que salga mi cara en el periódico, todo el mundo se burlará de mí en el colegio y mis padres.... ¡me matarán! ―exclamó sobresaltado―. Tendremos que resignarnos a quedarnos sin ver el partido, joder… ¡Podías haberlo dicho antes, Neville!

―Pero que no, Ron. Le pediremos a Skeeter que no pongan tu cara, pueden codificarla o censurarla o algo así… seguro que se puede hacer de alguna forma. Además, siendo menor, creo que tendrán que hacerlo por narices ―le contestó Dean con seguridad.

―Mi cumpleaños fue hace más de un mes, tío. Lo celebré con vosotros, ¿es que ya no te acuerdas? ―espetó intranquilo Ron―. Ya soy mayor de edad…

―Bueno, pues… nosotros les exigiremos que codifiquen tu cara si quieren publicar la foto ―le contestó Seamus, asintiendo.

―¿Y estás seguro de que os harán caso? ―preguntó―. Me puedo meter en un buen lío si…

―Pues claro que nos harán caso, Ron. Si ponemos una condición, tendrán que cumplirla, ¿o no? ―intervino Harry.

―Bueno, en ese caso… mandad las fotos, venga ―espetó Ron―, antes de que me arrepienta. 

―Y antes de que venga Snape y nos las confisque ―añadió Seamus.

―¿No quieres verlas antes? ―dijo con sorna, Dean.

―Ni de coña ―contestó Ron y Harry también negó con la cabeza. No quería volver a ver aquello nunca más.

―De acuerdo, Romeo ―contestó Seamus, riéndose y Dean y él se fueron hacia la lechucería, para mandar la carta cuanto antes.

El resto de los chicos esperaba que Snape se presentara allí, de un momento a otro, para reclamar las fotos, pero se equivocaron. Después de un rato esperando asustados, se acostaron, no podían trasnochar demasiado porque al día siguiente tenían que ir a clase.

Harry no tenía un buen presentimiento, seguramente acabasen liándola con aquella estúpida idea para conseguir las entradas. Sin querer darle más vueltas a aquello, intentó no pensar en nada. Pero aquel horrible beso que Ron le había dado a Snape no quería salir de su cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente, todos se levantaron y salieron precipitados hacia el Gran Comedor. No sabían si El Profeta se pondría en contacto con ellos si ganaban las entradas, o si tendrían que enterarse por el ejemplar que recibiera Hermione.

Pero el desayuno pasó y los chicos se llevaron una gran decepción. Algunas lechuzas entraron a la sala, pero ninguna iba dirigida a ellos, tampoco su amiga recibió el periódico, lo que les dejó bastante extrañados y frustrados. Sin ninguna noticia sobre el diario, se fueron a sus clases de aquel día y por la tarde, los chicos se encaminaron hacia su cuarto, ignorando a Hermione. Seguían cabreados con ella por no haberles ayudado a conseguir las entradas aquel viernes que se pusieron a la venta, si lo hubiera hecho, se podrían haber ahorrado todo aquel lío. Harry no estaba verdaderamente enfadado con su amiga, pero por no llevar la contraria a los chicos, se había unido a ellos.

―No entiendo por qué no han sacado hoy El Profeta ―se quejó Ron de nuevo, sentado sobre su cama, mirando de reojo las fotos que habían sacado sus compañeros, que reposaban sobre la cama de Seamus.

―A lo mejor les impresionó demasiado la noticia ―se burló Neville―, besarse con… con él, no es algo muy…

―¡Mirad chicos! ―exclamó Dean mientras entraba a todo correr en la habitación. En sus manos agitaba lo que parecía ser un periódico. Los tres chicos que estaban allí le miraron con curiosidad, y Dean se sentó tranquilamente haciéndose de rogar.

―¡Vamos, dinos qué ha pasado con la foto! ―protestó Ron. Harry se sentó al lado de su compañero para poder ver el ejemplar por encima de su hombro. Abrió los ojos de par en par al ver la portada, no habían tapado la cara de Ron, se le veía claramente besando una y otra vez al profesor Snape. A su amigo le iba a dar un síncope cuando se enterara. Leyó por encima lo que ponía en las páginas centrales:

 

“Debido a una noticia de última hora nos hemos visto obligados a posponer la edición de El Profeta de hoy. Una noticia espeluznante nos llegó anoche a la redacción: El profesor de Pociones del prestigioso Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Severus Snape, abusó de uno de sus alumnos durante una detención.  
Como pueden ver claramente en la imagen, el profesor se tira encima del alumno Ronald Weasley, más conocido, por ser amigo del salvador del Mundo Mágico, Harry Potter.

Esperemos que el Ministerio acabe tomando cartas en este asunto y ponga a cada uno en el lugar que debe ocupar, porque… ¿acaso no van a estar ahora los padres de todos los alumnos del colegio sufriendo, mientras piensan que éste depravado puede ponerle una mano encima a sus hijos? Este hombre siempre ha tenido fama de ser despiadado y cruel con el alumnado. ¿Será posible que Harry Potter, por ser amigo del chico afectado, haya sufrido también alguna clase de abuso, pero no se haya atrevido a denunciarlo por miedo a las represalias?

No sabemos cuantos alumnos habrán sido sometidos a las perversiones sin escrúpulos de este desalmado, lo único que esperamos es que este caso no quede aquí y se haga justicia, protegiendo a los indefensos niños que asisten al colegio Hogwarts.”

 

Cuando Harry terminó de leer, estaba blanco como una tiza y le temblaban ligeramente las manos, ¿qué demonios habían hecho? En un arrebato le quitó El Profeta a Dean y se lo tiró a Ron. Tenían que arreglar aquello como fuera.

―¿Qué es esto? ¡Se me ve la cara! ―protestó Ron cuando vio el reportaje.

―Cállate Ron, que aquí tengo las cinco entradas. Me las mandaron junto al ejemplar y una carta de Skeeter en la que nos decía que con esta foto, sin duda, nos habíamos ganado el premio ―dijo el chico sacando las entradas que tenía en el bolsillo, mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja―. ¡Chicos, vamos a ver el partido! ¡Bien!  
Ron no había escuchado nada, había estado leyendo el artículo, como había hecho Harry anteriormente, y al igual que éste, también había palidecido.

―Me voy a meter en un buen lío… ―susurró―, ¿qué voy a hacer ahora? ¿Habéis leído…?

En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación. Todos se sobresaltaron y guardaron con rapidez el periódico y las entradas. Al instante la puerta se abrió y apareció por ella la profesora McGonagall.

Todos se temieron lo peor. Dean y Seamus suspiraron agradecidos de no haber sido ellos los que habían besado a Snape y Harry se reprochó mentalmente por no haber impedido que su amigo hiciera el idiota de aquella forma. Neville negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que algo parecido iba a ocurrir, tarde o temprano. Ron… Ron simplemente se estremeció.

―Señor Weasley, el director me ha pedido que venga a buscarle. Lo espero fuera ―dijo la profesora y se dio media vuelta.

―¡Mierda! Seguro que es por la foto, ¿qué hago? ¿Qué digo?

―Dile la verdad Ron, esto puede traer serios problemas a Snape ―espetó Harry, temeroso de que todo se acabara complicando más de lo que habían pensado.

―Ni caso, Ron. Confirma lo que dicen en El Profeta. Si no, nos vamos a meter todos en un buen lío y seguro que lo mejor que nos puede pasar es que nos quiten las entradas… ―dijo Seamus.

―Además, será humillante si reconoces que te tiraste sobre el grasiento… ―intervino Dean.

―Ron… ―dijo Harry, pero el muchacho no le oyó, se giró hacia la puerta por donde había vuelto a aparecer su profesora.

―¿Está listo? ―preguntó la mujer y Ron con un gesto de culpabilidad en el rostro, se marchó, mirando al suelo.

Durante su ausencia, Dean y Seamus estuvieron riéndose y releyendo El Profeta.

―Yo me marcho ―susurró Neville saliendo de la habitación. Harry asintió con la cabeza y se recostó sobre la cama, pensativo.

La habían hecho buena… no quería ni plantearse qué iba a hacer si aquello no quedaba en una simple noticia y llegaba hasta el Ministerio…

―¿Harry? ―una voz femenina le llamó desde la entrada de su habitación, el chico levantó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada acusadora de su amiga Hermione―, ¿puedes salir un momento, por favor?

El muchacho se puso de pie y se despidió de sus compañeros con un ligero movimiento de la mano. Hermione y él caminaron en silencio hasta la sala común. Se sentaron sin mediar palabra, Harry mirándose los zapatos, y Hermione mirándole con fijeza. Al ver que su amigo no iba a hacer frente a la situación, se decidió a hablar:

―Neville me lo acaba de contar todo ―espetó y Harry, colorado por la vergüenza, levantó la vista―. ¿En qué estabais pensando para hacer algo así? Casi me da algo cuando he visto la portada de El Profeta…

―Sólo queríamos conseguir unas entradas, Hermione. No creíamos que el periódico tergiversaría así nuestras palabras ―se exculpó.

―No entiendo cómo podéis estar pensando en estupideces así, en vez de centraros en otros asuntos más importantes. ¿Es que no estás lo suficientemente entretenido con las clases sobre Voldemort, que te da el director?

―Sí, pero yo…

―¿Y dónde está Ron? También quiero decirle unas cuantas cosas a él. Sus padres deben estar escandalizados… ¡Sois unos inconscientes!

Justo en ese momento apareció su amigo, ahorrándole a Harry tener que dar una respuesta.

―Van a echar a Snape ―soltó.

―¿¡Qué!? ―preguntaron sorprendidos a la vez Harry y Hermione, cada uno por un motivo diferente.

―¿Qué le has dicho a Dumbledore? ¿Qué ha pasado? ―inquirió Harry nervioso. No era posible que fueran a echar a su profesor. Rezó mentalmente porque todo aquello sólo fuese una broma de mal gusto o una pesadilla.

―Me preguntó qué había pasado y yo… ¡Por Merlín, Harry! No sabes lo difícil que fue… ¿cómo iba a reconocer que había sido yo quien le había besado? Sería el hazmerreír de todo el colegio… a mis padres les daría un infarto. Yo… ¡Estaba el Ministro! No podía reconocer delante de él lo que habíamos hecho… ―Ron se sentía culpable. No habían considerado la posibilidad de que la foto pudiera ser interpretada de aquella forma. Simplemente querían unas entradas y dejar en ridículo a Snape… ni se había planteado que todo aquello pudiera llegar tan lejos.

―¿No le has dicho a Dumbledore que fuiste tú el que besó al profesor, Ron? ¿No le has contado lo de las entradas? ―preguntó Harry con incredulidad.

―¡No puedes permitir que echen al profesor, Ronald! ―protestó Hermione―. ¡Él no ha hecho nada! Es injusto.

―Lo siento, pero yo… ―comenzó Ron y su voz se apagó. No iba a reconocer que había sido él, aunque tuviera aquellos horribles remordimientos que amenazaban con devorarle por dentro. Se marchó a su habitación, sin siquiera volverse para mirar a sus amigos.

―¡Pues yo pienso ir a hablar con Dumbledore y contarle todo! Esto no ha estado nada bien por vuestra parte, Harry. Entiendo que no os llevéis precisamente bien con él, pero… os habéis pasado ―declaró ella, con el ceño fruncido y agitando el periódico en su mano.

―Voy contigo ―dijo su amigo y se puso de pie. Hermione, aunque sorprendida por la respuesta de Harry, asintió complacida.

Los dos salieron corriendo, como si el llegar antes fuera a solucionarlo todo con más rapidez. Cuando llegaron frente a la gárgola que franqueaba el camino hacia el despacho de Dumbledore, se detuvieron sin aliento.

―¿Cuál será la contraseña? ―murmuró Harry pensativo.

Hermione no tuvo tiempo de contestar, alguien bajaba por las escaleras. Habían tenido suerte porque esa persona podría hacer que la gárgola se retirara y les permitiera el paso. Los dos muchachos tuvieron que ahogar una exclamación de sorpresa cuando divisaron a quien había salido del despacho del director y se dirigía hacia donde ellos estaban.

―Felicidades, Potter. Por fin ha conseguido lo que pretendía ―susurró Snape con sarcasmo.

―Yo no…

―Vamos a intentar solucionarlo, profesor. Todo esto ha sido un malentendido ―dijo Hermione.

―Piérdase, Granger ―le contestó y siguió su camino sin mirar a los chicos, apretando los puños y la mandíbula, con fuerza.

No iba a derrumbarse. Había perdido su empleo, pero no era el fin del mundo. Dumbledore le había dicho que podía contar con él y que le ayudaría económicamente a pagar la sanción que interpusieran los del Ministerio, mientras se aclaraba todo aquel asunto. Encima, podía decirse que había tenido suerte, al fin y al cabo, el estúpido de Weasley ya era mayor de edad, por poco, pero lo era, así que lo más seguro era que se librara de ir a Azkaban. ¡Malditos Gryffindors!, se lamentó interiormente y continuó su camino. No podía explicarse por qué se sentía así. Por qué le había dolido más que Potter estuviera involucrado en todo aquel asunto, que el hecho de que lo expulsasen. Intentó dejar de pensar en aquellas tonterías y aceleró el paso. Tenía mucho que recoger antes de dejar las mazmorras para siempre.

En ese justo momento, una decidida Hermione y un asustado Harry entraban en el despacho del director, dispuestos a hacer lo que pudieran por remediar lo que estaba a punto de pasar.


	2. La confesión

Dumbledore estaba sentado en su despacho, una de sus manos cubría su boca mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de suceder. No tuvo mucho tiempo para hacerlo, sin embargo, porque justo después de que Severus abandonara la habitación, entraron Harry y Hermione. Sonrió satisfecho, quizás todavía pudieran hacer algo.

Los chicos se quedaron parados en la entrada. Observando al director, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

―Tomad asiento ―les dijo y ambos procedieron.

Entonces, Harry no pudo contenerse más y acabó contándoselo todo, mientras Albus asentía, intuyendo que algo así era lo que había pasado, aunque le había sorprendido la forma en la que se habían desarrollado los acontecimientos.

―Creo que tenemos un problema ―murmuró el anciano, con el rostro contraído por la preocupación. Más o menos tenía conocimiento de lo más importante, porque Severus le había puesto al corriente la misma noche en la que todo había sucedido. Pero cuando los hombres del Ministerio habían llegado aquella mañana al colegio reclamando ver al maestro de Pociones, supo que la cosa era más grave de lo que había parecido en un principio. Y cuando se enteró de que por medio también se encontraba El Profeta, suspiró. Los chicos habían ido demasiado lejos esta vez―. El señor Weasley no me ha contado nada de esto. Insistió en que había sido Severus el que había provocado aquella situación tan… inverosímil.

―No me lo puedo creer ―murmuró Hermione. Harry, por otro lado, sabía que su amigo era capaz de haberlo negado todo y seguir con aquella farsa con tal de proteger su reputación.

―¿Y no hay nada que podamos hacer, profesor? ―preguntó el chico, ansioso por ayudar de alguna forma. No quería ni pensar que iban a echar definitivamente a Snape. No iba a permitir que pasara si encontraba alguna forma de evitarlo.

―Creo que se me está ocurriendo algo… y para eso necesito vuestra colaboración, muchachos ―dijo el anciano, atusándose la barba.

―Yo estoy dispuesto a hacer… ―saltó Harry con premura.

―Yo también ―confirmó Hermione.

―Excelente. Entonces tengo alguna que otra visita que hacer. Más tarde me pondré en contacto con vosotros ―les dijo con seriedad―. Por cierto, ahora mismo el profesor estará recogiendo sus cosas. Es demasiado orgulloso como para despedirse de nadie, así que… creo que la contraseña era polvo de bezoar… ―siguió hablando con aire pensativo y levantó la vista, mirando a Harry con un brillo sospechoso en sus ojos―. Debería hacerle una visita más tarde.

Con estas últimas palabras, los chicos se despidieron del director y salieron de su despacho. Hermione encaminó sus pasos hacia la sala común, enfurecida con Ron por su falta de madurez. Harry desvió su camino para dirigirse a otro lugar.

―Harry, ¿a dónde vas? ―inquirió su amiga.

―Tengo que hacer una cosa. Os veré más tarde ―contestó y aceleró sus pasos mientras se dirigía hacia las mazmorras. No sabía muy bien qué iba a hacer allí, pero tenía claro que no podía irse sin volver a ver a Snape. Total, ya no tenía nada que perder.

Mientras caminaba hacia los aposentos de su profesor, iba pensando qué demonios iba a hacer y qué iba a decirle. Sabía que debía hacer algo, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de qué. No quería que se fuera, pero si el plan de Dumbledore no salía bien… quizás no volviera a verle a menos que intentara algo. ¿Sería capaz de acercarse a él? ¿Debería arriesgarse a pesar de que Snape podía matarle, ahora que ya no se veía obligado a respetar las leyes que regían al profesorado?

Suavemente y con la voz ligeramente temblorosa dijo la contraseña, la gárgola que le separaba de las habitaciones de Snape se apartó cediéndole el paso y Harry, con los nervios a flor de piel, entró y llamó a la puerta. Espero unos minutos pero nadie le contestó, así que decidió entrar sin más.

Severus no se percató de la intrusión. Estaba sentado en su sillón favorito, con varias cajas rodeándole. El hombre tenía la cabeza gacha, con ambas manos sumergidas entre su cabello negro. Parecía estar lamentándose; en realidad, aquel no parecía ser un buen momento. Harry, suponiendo que aún no le había visto, dio media vuelta para salir de allí. Ya regresaría más tarde.

―¿Quiere hacerme otra foto ahora, para terminar de arruinar mi vida? ―dijo con sarcasmo el hombre, levantando la cara y mirándolo desafiante.

―Yo… yo no… ―titubeó Harry girándose para devolverle la mirada a su profesor.

Snape se levantó con agilidad del sillón y se aproximó al muchacho, encarándolo, mirándole con furia.

―Vamos, Potter. Ya me extrañaba que no quisiera ser parte de este escándalo. ¿Cómo iba a permitir que su amigo, el segundón, fuese esta vez el aclamado, relevándole a usted del primer puesto?

―Yo sólo quería… hablar.

―¿Está aquí para hablar? No sea hipócrita y dígame a qué demonios ha venido en realidad. ¿A burlarse de mí, quizás? Pues siento desilusionarle. En el fondo me alegro de no tener que volver a lidiar con mocosos tan descerebrados como usted ―soltó acercándose más al muchacho, moviéndose de forma violenta y brusca―. ¿O quizás ha venido a buscar esto? ―sugirió, cogiendo la capa de invisibilidad que había mantenido guardada en uno de los cajones de su escritorio―, cójala y haga con ella lo que le dé la real gana. ¡Pero no me moleste más! ―espetó y le tiró la capa a la cara. Harry se la apartó del rostro y le miró sorprendido y triste.

―No quiero que… que se vaya, profesor ―soltó el muchacho, recuperando su valentía y dejando caer la capa al suelo―. Todo esto se nos ha ido de las manos, yo… lo siento.

―Pues parece que Weasley no lo sentía mucho cuando habló esta mañana con el director y el Ministro. ¡Encima tuvo la desfachatez de decir que yo lo forcé! ¡Será imbécil! ―gruñó de nuevo, sin apartar la mirada de Harry, intentando intimidarle. Quería que se fuera, quería estar solo para pensar qué iba a hacer a partir de ahora con su vida.

El Gryffindor sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora, el profesor estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Aunque lo miraba con furia, no le había echado de allí, por lo que… era posible que pudiera despedirse como había soñado en multitud de ocasiones. Respiró profundamente y se acercó con cautela hasta rozar sus labios con los del hombre.

A Snape aquella reacción lo pilló completamente desprevenido. Ya habían hundido del todo su vida, ya no podían humillarle más aún. ¿Por qué, maldita sea, estaba Potter besándole? No se apartó y ese momento de indecisión, Harry lo aprovechó para agarrarlo por la cintura, intentando profundizar el beso, metiendo la lengua en la boca del profesor. Entonces, Severus lo apartó con rudeza, tenía la mirada desenfocada. Con rapidez se alejó del muchacho, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

―Entonces, ¿es verdad que quiere otra maldita foto, Potter? Ya han conseguido que me echen de aquí, ¿es que no puede quedarse contento si no sale usted en la portada?

―¡No lo he hecho por eso! ―protestó el muchacho―, quería despedirme… de alguna forma. Yo… bueno, usted… ¡esto es muy difícil! ―se quejó Harry.

―Váyase ―susurró el profesor, que se había quedado estático justo al lado de la puerta de entrada.

Harry levantó la vista y le miró. Se sentía avergonzado, había hecho el ridículo, totalmente. Angustiado, arrastró los pies, dirigiéndose hacia fuera de la habitación.

―No quería incomodarle. Fue un impulso ―murmuró―. Lo siento.

―Permítame que lo dude ―respondió el mayor con hosquedad y, con un portazo, le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Pasaron varios días hasta que Dumbledore consiguió reunir a toda la gente necesaria para llevar a cabo su plan. Varios reporteros de diferentes revistas y periódicos del Mundo Mágico esperaban a que llegara el chico que había acusado de acoso al profesor Severus Snape, el cual llevaba ejerciendo como maestro casi veinte años y no había dado señales de vida desde que lo habían echado del colegio, hacía ya una semana. Los miembros del Ministerio que estaban encargados del caso también estaban allí. Al poco tiempo, una cabellera pelirroja se dejó ver, y el pecoso y esperado chico se sentó en la silla que habían colocado allí para él, al lado del director.

―Señoras y caballeros ―saludó Albus al ver que ya estaban todos allí―. Ronald Weasley va a aclarar todo lo que ha pasado y después podrán hacer las preguntas que estimen oportunas. Adelante, Señor Weasley…

El anciano miró al chico, y éste relató todo lo sucedido de principio a fin: cómo por conseguir cinco estúpidas entradas para un partido de Quidditch habían sido capaces de llegar tan lejos.

De vez en cuando, bebía de su vaso rojo y amarillo, con los colores de Gryffindor, pero a pesar de ello, seguía notando la garganta rasposa y seca.

―Entonces, ¿el profesor no abusó de usted? ―preguntó uno de los miembros del Ministerio cuando el muchacho terminó su relato.

―No ―dijo brevemente el chico, mirando a la mesa.

―Por eso pedimos que se le vuelva a restituir en su cargo al profesor Severus Snape, ya que no hizo nada incorrecto. Yo mismo, como director, me encargaré de sancionar a estos jovencitos por este tremendo jaleo que han ocasionado. ¿Tienen más preguntas?

―Señor Weasley, ¿y no hay posibilidad alguna de que surja un romance entre el profesor y usted? ―ahí estaba Rita Skeeter, intentando hurgar en la herida.

―No creo que el profesor tenga muchas ganas de tener nada conmigo, después de todo lo que ha pasado ―dijo sonrojándose y la gente que allí se encontraba comenzó a reírse por el comentario.

Cuando Ron ya había respondido a unas cuantas preguntas, Albus se puso de pie e interrumpió a los reporteros.

―Bueno, creo que todo este asunto ya ha sido aclarado. Así que debo pediros que nos disculpéis, señoras y caballeros… Nosotros debemos seguir con las clases.

Más preguntas se hicieron, pero ni Ron ni Albus respondieron. El pelirrojo se levantó también y ambos salieron de allí. Cuando Hermione los divisó entrando de nuevo al castillo, se acercó a ambos, corriendo apresuradamente.

―Buen trabajo, señorita Granger ―la felicitó el director―, ¿qué ha hecho con sus compañeros para retenerlos?

―Los petrifiqué… no se me ocurrió otra cosa mejor. ¿Cómo os ha ido?

―Bueno… luego hablaré directamente con el Ministerio a ver qué piensan hacer. Espero que con esta aclaración sea suficiente para dejar a Severus libre de cualquier cargo… espero que no sea necesario que vuelvas a declarar…

―Las veces que haga falta, profesor. Por cierto, ¿nos avisará cuando sepa algo? ―preguntó el muchacho, mirándole con ansiedad.

―Venid mañana a mi despacho y os contaré en qué ha quedado todo esto, ¿de acuerdo?

Los dos chicos asintieron y se dirigieron hacia su sala común. 

Cuando Hermione lanzó el contrahechizo a sus compañeros, todos se quejaron y se enfadaron con ella, Harry intentó mediar, pero no quisieron escucharle. Si sólo por eso ya se habían rebotado no quería ni imaginar la que se iba a liar cuando vieran El Profeta del día siguiente. No quería ni pensarlo.

\---

Cuando se levantaron al notar los rayos del sol invadiendo su habitación, todos estuvieron murmurando y hablando de Hermione. Seguían molestos con la chica por haberles petrificado sin ningún motivo aparente. Harry intentó no hacer caso a ningún comentario.

En el desayuno, cuando Hermione recibió su periódico todos quisieron echarle un vistazo, ya que, desde que habían destituido a Snape, El Profeta no dejaba de publicar reportajes interesantes sobre él, pero ella se levantó y se sentó alejada de sus compañeros, cuanto más tarde se enteraran de lo que había ocurrido, mejor. Y con la excusa de que no le hablaban, tampoco llamó la atención con su comportamiento.

Después de las clases de la mañana, Ron, Harry y la muchacha, se reunieron en su sala común. Ella sonreía orgullosa, la rueda de prensa había salido a la perfección, y lo que habían publicado en El Profeta era exactamente lo que ella había esperado.

―¿Qué tal todo? ―preguntó con ambigüedad Harry. Ella sabía a qué se refería, así que le lanzó el periódico para que pudiera comprobarlo por sí mismo.

―¿De qué estáis hablando? ¿Qué es todo esto? ―inquirió el pelirrojo, asomándose para ojear el diario―. Ése soy…

―Ron ―comenzó Harry―, tenemos que decirte una cosa… pero por favor, no te enfades.

―Demasiado tarde, ¿qué hago yo en El Profeta de nuevo? ―preguntó con tono cabreado.

―Salvar a Snape y a tu conciencia, Ron. Eso es lo que haces ahí ―explicó Hermione―. No íbamos a permitir que por un juego de niños, saliera tan mal parado el profesor. Él no ha hecho nada, así que Harry y yo decidimos hablar con el director y él nos propuso hacer esto ―le explicó.

―¿A qué te refieres con esto? ―inquirió el pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido.

―Ron, tomé poción Multijugos para reemplazarte. Lo siento, pero no quería sentirme culpable toda la vida por esta tontería. Di una rueda de prensa y conté toda la verdad ―confesó Harry, mirando fijamente a su amigo―. Y parece que el plan ha dado resultado, porque según el nuevo reportaje que han publicado, el Ministerio se va a replantear el asunto de la expulsión de Snape.

―¿Cómo habéis podido hacerme eso? ¡Ahora todo el mundo se reirá de mí, Harry! Y nos quedaremos sin las entradas… ¡Todo esto no habrá servido para nada! ―se quejó Ron, mirando con rabia a sus amigos.

―Las entradas no las han reclamado. Supongo que aunque malinterpretaran las fotos, aún así han conseguido aumentar sus ventas… y Ron, ¿qué más te da lo que la gente pueda decir? Sabes que en dos días lo habrán olvidado. En serio, ¿prefieres que echen al profesor Snape por tu culpa a que se burlen de ti? ―preguntó Hermione con tono reprobatorio.

―Me siento traicionado ―declaró el pelirrojo―. Se supone que sois mis amigos, pero me habéis tendido una trampa. Si querías ser el centro de atención, Harry, podías habérmelo dicho, ¿sabes?

―Ron por favor, no empecemos… ―le reprendió Hermione.

―Da igual ―respondió Harry mirando a su amiga―, piensa lo que quieras Ron, pero por favor, no le cuentes esto a nadie. Si lo haces, todo nuestro esfuerzo no habrá servido para nada y nos meterás en un buen lío a Hermione, al director y a mí ―pidió Harry, temiendo que se echara todo a perder y que no consiguieran que readmitieran a Snape.

―No diré nada. Pero que sepáis que me habéis decepcionado. ¿Hacía falta montar todo esto? ¿No hubiera sido más fácil pedirme ayuda y ya?

―Ronald, sabes que no lo hubieras hecho ―le reprochó Hermione―. Ya habías mentido anteriormente delante del director y del Ministro. Estoy segura de que no te habrías atrevido a dar la cara delante de tanta gente para retractarte sobre tu primera declaración, ¿o me equivoco?

―Tienes razón, Hermione. Siempre la tienes ―le dijo el chico, poniéndose de pie―. Me marcho. Quiero estar solo.

Y sin más, salió de allí dejando a Hermione y Harry con un tremendo sentimiento de culpabilidad. Parecía que arreglaban una cosa y estropeaban otra.

Unos minutos después, unos pergaminos aparecieron en el regazo de los chicos, que habían permanecido sentados en el sofá de su sala común. En ellos, Dumbledore les pedía que se reunieran con él en cuanto pudieran, indicándoles en la posdata su contraseña. Hermione se guardó El Profeta en el bolso y los dos, de nuevo, emprendieron su camino hacia el despacho del director.

―Parece que todo ha salido bien ―les informó el anciano cuando los Gryffindors entraron. Hermione y Harry se sentaron frente al director―. He estado hablando con el Ministro Scrimgeour y dice que van a retirar los cargos, que después de la declaración que hizo el señor Weasley no tienen nada en lo que basar su acusación contra el profesor Snape.

―Genial ―dijo Harry.

―Director ―intervino Hermione―, hemos hablado con Ron, como usted nos pidió. Se ha cabreado con nosotros, pero nos ha prometido que no va a contar nada.

―Perfecto, señorita Granger.

―¿Sabe ya cuando va a volver Snape? ―preguntó con curiosidad, Harry. No podía esperar ni un día más sin verle. Necesitaba cruzarse con él, discutir, aguantar sus insultos, cualquier cosa que le hiciera tener algún tipo de contacto con él.

―La semana que viene ya debería estar aquí instalado y listo para volver a impartir sus clases, Harry. Me alegra que demuestres tanto interés por tu profesor.

―Yo… yo no… bueno… ―tartamudeó el muchacho y se sonrojó violentamente. Hermione le miró sorprendida, ¿qué le pasaba a su amigo?

―Por cierto Harry, ya que preguntas… creo que Severus todavía no está al corriente de todo esto, dudo que se haya enterado por El Profeta. Yo he estado muy ocupado preparando sus clases, que como ya sabéis, he estado impartiendo durante su ausencia y no he podido hablar con él. ¿Sería mucho pedirte que le llevaras el diario y esta notificación? ―le preguntó con una sonrisa ingenua en la cara, mientras le tendía un pergamino doblado en dos―. En este papel, el Ministro me notifica oficialmente que el profesor está libre de cargos, seguramente, le agradará saberlo.

Harry se levantó tembloroso y cogió el periódico y el pergamino.

―Pero no sé dónde vive, señor. Y no sé si mi visita será muy bien recibida ―dijo, recordando el último encuentro que había tenido con su profesor. Volvió a sonrojarse al acordarse de que había tenido el descaro de besarle…

―Casa de Severus Snape ―dijo el anciano, echando polvos Flu en su chimenea y metiendo ligeramente su cabeza entre las llamas verdes―. ¿Severus? Voy a mandarte una notificación del Ministerio, ¿de acuerdo? ―Dumbledore se incorporó y se giró para mirar al chico―. Pasa Harry, ya está abierta la conexión. Espero que se lleve una grata sorpresa con las nuevas noticias.

Harry se encogió de hombros y sin saber qué más decir, miró hacia su amiga y hacia el director y se metió en la chimenea, bastante nervioso y abochornado.

Como siempre, trastabilló al salir de la chimenea de su ex profesor y al final acabó cayendo al suelo. Se levantó precipitadamente y recogió el pergamino y el periódico que se le habían caído. Severus estaba delante de él, observándole con curiosidad y algo de escepticismo.

―Espero que tenga una buena explicación para estar aquí tirado en medio de mi casa, señor Potter ―dijo con desdén Severus. No esperaba que el director fuera capaz de enviar a su casa a aquel insolente mocoso.

―No quería entrar así. Dumbledore me dijo que viniera a traerle esto ―contestó ofreciéndole lo que había llevado consigo.

―¿Y no le da vergüenza presentarse aquí después de lo que hizo? ―inquirió el hombre cogiendo lo que le ofrecía y echándole una rápida ojeada.

―Ya lo hemos solucionado, profesor…

―Me refería a su despedida en las mazmorras ―aclaró, intentando humillar aún más al chico. Harry, como era previsto, se sonrojó y bajó la vista―. ¿Y esto qué significa? Como comprenderá no me pienso leer esta porquería… ―dijo, agitando el periódico.

―Hemos conseguido que retiren todos los cargos que recaían sobre usted y que le vuelvan a readmitir en Hogwarts. Este lunes debería comenzar a impartir de nuevo sus clases, profesor. Le traje El Profeta por si quería leer el reportaje, nada más.

Snape miró de pasada la portada, donde se podía ver a Weasley que, avergonzado, miraba hacia la mesa mientras gesticulaba y hablaba, justo al lado de Dumbledore.

―Veo que al final su inepto amigo recapacitó… pues dígale que si vuelvo a Hogwarts, no se va a librar de las peores torturas que se me pasen por la cabeza… vaya preparándole.

―En realidad, fui yo quien dio esa rueda de prensa ―confesó Harry, pensando que así libraría a su amigo de las represalias que pudiera tomar Snape contra él.

―¿Usted? ―preguntó incrédulo el hombre, tirando con indiferencia el periódico a una papelera que tenía cerca―. ¿Y por qué demonios…?

―No quería que pasara esto. Ya lo sabe ―le interrumpió Harry―, supongo que después de… de mi… despedida en las mazmorras, no necesitará que le dé más explicaciones.

―En realidad sí, Potter. Sí necesito que me dé más explicaciones, porque aún sigo sin entenderlo. Perdone mi torpeza, pero… ¡¿Por qué demonios intentó repetir la hazaña de su querido amigo?! No sé qué beneficio podría haber obtenido y no he dejado de darle vueltas desde que me marché. ¡Es el acto más estúpido que le he visto cometer!

―¡Lo hice porque me gusta, maldita sea! ―exclamó Harry―. No sé por qué insiste en humillarme y en hacérmelo pasar mal. ¡Di la estúpida rueda de prensa sólo para salvarle el pellejo, aun arriesgándome a perder mi amistad con Ron! Pero lo único que le importa es herirme y dejarme en ridículo. ¿Necesita alguna explicación más? Y, ¡no! No saqué ningún beneficio aunque su retorcida mente insista en afirmar lo contrario. Pero quiero que sepa que… ¡que no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho! ―gritó cabreado, sin ser del todo consciente de la declaración que acababa de hacer con su discurso.

Snape se quedó boquiabierto por la confesión involuntaria del muchacho. ¿Sería acaso cierto todo lo que había dicho? Sentía como burbujas flotando dentro de su vientre, subiendo y bajando, haciéndole sentir nervioso, ansioso y bastante incómodo.

―Legeremens ―susurró, apuntando ligeramente con su varita a Harry, que le miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Y entonces, una imagen tras otra se sucedió en su cabeza: el muchacho observándolo embelesado durante las clases, garabateando en un cuaderno las iniciales de ambos, la expresión de enfado del chico cuando su amigo le había besado, el muchacho rememorando el beso que le había dado al despedirse y muchos más recuerdos que hubiera preferido no ver, por lo privados que eran. Cuando rompió la conexión, Harry se cayó hacia atrás, al suelo. Snape se sintió aturdido por todas aquellas imágenes que había visualizado. ¿Le gustaba al chico? ¿Era cierto todo lo que le había dicho?

―¿Por qué ha hecho eso? ―preguntó Harry abochornado, mientras se ponía en pie de nuevo.

―¿Sabe una cosa, Potter? Podría haber sido usted el que ocupara el lugar de su amigo en la detención. Por lo menos hubiera disfrutado del momento ―declaró Snape, con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

Harry se quedó pasmado, ¿debía tomarse aquello como una especie de insinuación?

Se acercó tentativamente al hombre y cuando estuvieron a escasa distancia le miró fijamente a los ojos. Esta vez fue Severus el que unió sus labios a los de Harry, ambos sintieron que el corazón se les iba a salir de lo fuerte y rápido que latía. Primero simplemente se rozaron, después, Harry intentó introducir la lengua dentro de la boca de Snape y el profesor le cedió el paso. Acariciaron una punta con la otra, mientras los dos hombres se abrazaban para juntar un poco más sus cuerpos. Después de besarse durante un momento que les pareció excesivamente corto, se separaron y ambos tomaron aire. Harry estaba temblando. Había deseado mucho que llegara aquel momento y le costaba creer que por fin se estuviera haciendo realidad.

―¡Dios! Me gusta desde hace un montón de tiempo, profesor. Esto ha sido…

―Cállese, Potter ―le ordenó el hombre, poniéndole un dedo en los labios, que fue besado en ese instante por el chico. No quería que Harry siguiera hablando o le haría enrojecer. Y no iba a permitir que un mocoso como él le viera en semejante estado.

―¿Podremos seguir viéndonos cuando vuelva al colegio, profesor? ―le preguntó ansioso, mientras le cogía de una mano y lo llevaba hacia el sillón que había en la estancia. Severus se dejó llevar y se sentó y Harry, con toda la confianza del mundo, se acurrucó en su regazo. Después de aquel mágico momento vivido con Snape, no pensaba despegarse de él ni loco. Iba a aprovechar todo el tiempo que pudiera.

―Primero, debería mostrar usted un poco más de respeto hacia mí ―le dijo el hombre, intentando apartar a Harry del cómodo sitio donde se había establecido, justo sobre él―, y segundo, sigue siendo mi alumno, no sé en qué demonios estaba pensando cuando…

―Pero… éste es mi último año en Hogwarts. Así que seré su alumno por poco tiempo ―rebatió Harry, poniéndose de pie―. Yo…

Snape permaneció unos instantes callado, sopesando la situación. Aquello le parecía una especie de bendición, por todos los años que se había estado sacrificando por la causa. Harry no le era para nada indiferente y dentro de poco no existiría ninguna línea moral que respetar… le parecía todo demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

―Por favor ―dijo Harry y le dio un beso en los labios. ¡Se sentía tan bien! Snape se apartó ligeramente y le miró con fijeza. No sabía por qué iba a hacer aquello, pero en realidad, estaba un poco harto de negarse oportunidades una vez tras otra.

Con algo de torpeza, agarró las jóvenes manos del chico.

―Deberás prometerme que en lo que queda de año fingirás que no ha pasado nada. Quizás puedas provocar que te asigne alguna detención conmigo, supongo que no te será demasiado difícil. Pero en clases, en los pasillos… nadie debe saber nada de esto. Es peligroso. Si el Señor Tenebroso o algún Mortífago se llegase a enterar… ―dijo Severus.

―Lo sé profesor. No importa si tenemos que disimular ahora. Dentro de poco terminará el año escolar y… ―el chico se interrumpió, mirando con cierta duda a su profesor.

―Cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad… cuando Dumbledore decida sacarte de esa horrible casa donde pasas el verano, me encargaré de hablar con él para que te deje a mi cuidado. ¿De acuerdo? Si para ese momento las cosas han cambiado entre nosotros, simplemente tendrás que pasar el resto del verano bajo mi tutoría y se acabó.

Al chico se le iluminaron los ojos y abrazando al hombre volvió a besarle apasionadamente.

―¡No va a cambiar nada entre nosotros! Te lo aseguro ―dijo con alegría. Severus correspondió al abrazo brevemente, sintiendo su corazón más acelerado que nunca.

―Supongo que, ahora, debería recoger de nuevo todo esto para volver a mis aposentos en las mazmorras ―dijo, cuando el muchacho lo soltó. El hombre se levantó y junto con Harry se dispuso a volver a hacer las maletas. 

Ambos recogieron con una ligera sonrisa, pensando en el día en el que podrían estar juntos.

THE END

(09/02/09)


End file.
